


CIA Most Wanted

by Private95



Series: Carmilla Random AUs [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You’re my loving significant other and I assume you’re harmless until I see your face pop up on a most wanted alert in the CIA database’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carmilla woke up from the smell of her favorite blueberry pancakes and freshly brewed coffee. Stretching and yawning soundly she got out of the bed, heading out to the kitchen.

She stopped in the kitchen’s doorway, watching her girlfriend of five months busying around the small room, making breakfast. Carmilla made her way over when the girl went back over to the stove to watch over the pancakes, and hugged her around the waist, face buried in long silky honey blonde hair.

“Mornin’.” Carmilla rasped, kissing her girlfriend’s temple.

“Morning, baby. It’s almost ready. Can you deal with coffee?” Carmilla hummed, gave her girl one more kiss and went to grab their mugs and fill them up.

“You’re staying in today?” Carmilla asked, pouring a generous amount of syrup onto her plate.

“No. Got a call from work. Some idiot got virus into the company’s network. Need to get there and deal with it.” The girl answered over a mouthful of pancakes.

“Can’t you do it from home?” And only half a year ago Carmilla would never find herself sounding so hopeful and just a tab bit needy. But everything had changed and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t like the way her life turned out.

“Tried. Nothing. Something’s blocking me. I’ll need to directly connect to the server. I hope it won’t take long.”

The two continued eating and chatting. Carmilla sent her girlfriend off to get dressed and head out, the sooner she got to work and dealt with what was going on there, the sooner she’d be back and they’d be able to spend the rest of the day together.

“Got everything?” Carmilla asked, watching the blonde tying her shoos.

“Yep.” The girl smiled up at her, putting on her backpack with her laptop and other techno stuff. “I’ll try to get back soon.” She said, closing the space between her and Carmilla, encircling her neck and giving her deep loving kiss.

“If you keep this up those idiots are going to deal with this screw up themselves.” Carmilla mumbled against warm puffy lips. Her girlfriend giggled, gave her one last peck and left, closing the door behind her.

Carmilla sighed contently, and went to tide up the kitchen. She finished, filled her mug with the remains of coffee and went to the couch. She turned on the TV to wait for her laptop to boot. CNN came on.

“ _And now we have a special announcement by CIA and MI6._ ” That picked Carmilla’s interest and she pressed the volume button a few times. “ _This is a very dangerous hacker going by the name ‘Anglerfish’. Real name: Laura Hollis. Age twenty six. She’s been in hiding for the past seven months._ ” Carmilla felt her eyes gradually getting wider, her eyebrows creeping up into her hairline and her mouth falling open in shock. Suddenly the door went open and she jerked her head in the direction of the sound. In the doorway stood her sister Mattie, who lived in the apartment two doors down. Noticing the TV, she simply walked over, taking a sit by Carmilla.

“Came in to tell you about this.” She said and the two returned their attention back to the news.

“ _She’s convicted of breaking into and stealing twenty million pounds from several major British banks as well as hacking into the Pentagon systems and downloading important documents under the ‘TOP SECRET’ grief._ ” Mattie and Carmilla quickly glanced at each other. “ _It’s also suspected that she once worked with the founder of the infamous website WikiLeaks, Mr. Julian Assange, who, in return, denies ever knowing Laura Hollis. If you think you saw this woman, please contact the CIA or MI6 hot line by the following numbers._ ”

Carmilla sat dumbstruck. That was just impossible. Her sweet dorky girlfriend was a CIA most wanted criminal? No. No-no-no. that can’t be true. This has to be a mistake. That could be another Laura Hollis… Who happened to have the same beautiful light brown eyes, honey blonde hair… plum rosy lips…

They heard the door opening and closing and then came the voice.

“Hey, baby, I’m back!” Laura walked into the living room, smiling. “Forgot my—” She trailed off when she saw her photo with a sign ‘CIA Most Wanted’ on the TV. Her eyes traveled to Carmilla and Mattie, who were looking at her with wide shocked eye.

Laura laughed nervously. “Erm… Oops?” She shrugged with a sheepish smile.

Still in shock, Mattie said: “How the fuck are you CIA Most Wanted when you trip over your own feet?”


	2. CIA Most Wanted. Carmilla Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The Anon Formerly Known as N:** Would it be possible to get a version of this prompt with Carmilla as the CIA most wanted?

Laura fussed around the apartment, making sure that everything was clean and ready.

A month ago she’d met the most amazing, smart, kind, witty, sweet, dorky, gorgeous woman she’d ever seen in her entire life.

She walked over to Laura at the bookshop and started up a conversation. They started talking about the book Laura was holding (she had a Kindle version, but wanted a paperback one, so, there she was). Then their conversation turned to movies, music and then somehow they were exchanging numbers.

And now, they were a happy (according to Laura’s best friend Danny, they were sickening) couple, who constantly text each other, call each other, kiss each other, make lo- Ermm… Anyway!

There was a knock at the door and Laura skipped over, swinging it open. She beamed up at the girl on the other side, who was smiling back warmly at her. Laura grabbed her by the end of her leather jacket and tugged her inside. The two fell in each other arms, giggling and kissing.

“Hey.” Laura whispered, hugging the woman around her neck.

“Hey.” She whispered back, hugging Laura around the waist and bringing her closer. “Smells delicious.” Laura smiled, brushing dark curly hair from her girlfriend’s face, enjoying the silky texture.

“Thanks. I hope you’re hungry.”

They sat down, and started eating. Laura was a decent cook, not as good as her girlfriend (which she learned on their fifth date. Because, wow! She could do all those fancy tricks she usually saw on those cooking shows on TV), but she could follow the recipe. They talked about their day. Laura told about the new article she was working on and her girlfriend told her about the shut down in the company’s system and how she had to spend most of the day fixing it.

“I swear the machines there are so ancient it’s a miracle everything is still working! Told the CEO that he needed to buy the new equipment or next time the whole server will burn down, but he just told me to do my job and…” The brunet rambled, and Laura giggled, looking at how flustered with frustration her girlfriend got. She knew how it pissed the brunet off that people didn’t want to learn at least the basics about computers and technology in general (that’s what you get for dating a high-class IT specialist).

Later that evening the two found themselves on Laura’s couch in the middle of a make out session that was slowly becoming something more exciting. In her haze Laura, who was the one pressed down against the house, didn’t notice the TV remote under her elbow, pressing down on it, turning the TV on. But the two were to engrossed into one another, so it just was a white noise for them.

But then, the white noise got Laura’s attention and she opened her eyes, and glanced at the TV, as her girlfriend made it her sole purpose to leave a nice visible bruise on her neck with her lips, teeth and tongue.

“ _…a really dangerous criminal. A hacker going by the name Panther._ ” Laura felt her girlfriend tense. And before she could ask what was wrong, when on the screen, next to the anchorman popped up a photo. “ _As reported by the CIA, her real name is Carmilla Karnstein. Age twenty-nine. She’s convicted of hacking into some Switzerland’s banks, hacking into NASA terminals, and Pentagon database._ ” Laura’s eyes locked on the photo. Long dark curly hair, big darks brown eyes, killer jawline. That can’t be true. “ _CIA asks everyone to be careful if you see this woman. It’s known that she’s no stranger to using guns. If you see her, please, pass the information, using the number you see on your screen._ ”

She looked up into those warm eyes, looking for an answer. This woman, who had been nothing but sweet to her. Who listened to her rambling about work for hours. Who bought her the sweetest and cheesiest gifts and the most beautiful flowers. Who was one of the most special people to her, turned out to be CIA most wanted criminal. Laura couldn't put the two images together. She couldn't see her sweet, romantic, sometimes broody, girlfriend as someone who waves a gun around and breaks into governments databases.

Carmilla that was before her. Looking down at her. Sad, tensed, terrified. Laura was staring into her eyes for a long time. She knew, that technically, she should grab her phone and dial the number that still was on the TV screen. But that was technically.

She smiled up at Carmilla, brushing her dark curly hair from her eyes and softly cupped her cheeks.

“So, do you know Julian Assange?”

Carmilla bursted out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome! Hope it's good enough! :D


	3. Chapter 3

“Were you planning on telling me about this?” Carmilla asked as she watched Laura typing away on her laptop.

“Would you really believed me if I did?” The blonde asked back, eyes never leaving the screen.

“Maybe?” Laura arched a brow at her.

“Oh really? And how do you see it?” Laura cleared her throat and stopped typing, locking her gaze with Carmilla. “ _Hey there. I really like you and I want to go on a date with you. Oh, and I’m CIA most wanted criminal. So, coffee?_ ” Carmilla laughed, making Laura smile and return back to her typing.

The two spend the next few minutes in silence, listening to the clicking of keyboard and ticking of the clock. Carmilla watched her girlfriend, thinking about their relationship. Was everything true? Did Laura really want to date her because she liked her? Or was Carmilla just a cover? Someone Laura was using to hide from the government?

“You know that I love you, right?” Laura said quietly, eyes locked on the screen, but her fingers stopped typing. “That day I walked over to you and tried to be all chill and tried asking for your number, I did it because I thought — and still do — that you were the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. And later, as I started talking more to you, learning things about you, I understood that I started falling in love with you.” Laura smiled fondly at the memory, eyes still locked on her laptop. “Before going on that very first date with you, I made sure that nor CIA nor MI6 knew where I was. Because I don’t want you to get involved in my problems. And later, I just wanted to make you happy. I still do. That’s all that matters to me.”

Laura was met with silence, not daring to look up. She remembered how the two promised each other not to hide anything, always be open.  But now that Carmilla knew that she was lying about herself all this time… Carmilla breaking up with her was the most terrifying thing to Laura.

“What about your job?”

“Never worked for some company.”

“Then where were you going all this time?”

“I have a friend here. A fellow hacker. Was helping him with some project, plus making sure that no one knew where I was.”

“And the salary?”

“You _are_ aware that I’ve robbed some banks.”

Carmilla nodded, thinking over all the information she’d just received. The silence was broken by the ringtone, coming from Laura’s phone. The blonde grabbed in, flipped it open and answered.

“Hello? Hey. Yeah I know. Don’t worry I’m careful. I’m _always_ careful.” Laura held the phone between her ear and shoulder and started typing again. “Yeah. Okay. Gimme a sec. Yeah. Yeah, I see it. Got it. Don’t worry, I’ll be extra careful. Okay. Got it.” She flipped the phone closed and resumed typing.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why someone who knows everything about technology and knows which one is better and everything has such an old school phone?” Laura laughed, throwing her head back.

“This,” she said, after she calmed down, holding the phone up, “is about safety and not being spied after, not about status and what’s cooler.”

“How so?”

“This is called cryptophone. It encrypts the signal every time I call or receive a call, making it harder to find me, following the signal.”

Carmilla nodded and just opened her mouth to say something else when the door to their apartment went open. Mattie strode in, taking a sit at the table. “Tell me you have a plan.” She said, glaring daggers into Laura.

“My plan is to stay low and see what happens.” Laura answered calmly, looking between the two sisters.

“That’s it?!”

“And what do you expect me to do? Go all _Neo_ on them? With great pleasure! I just doubt that Carm’s kiss will bring me back to life if I get shot!” Laura snapped, glaring at the dark skinned woman. “I’m sorry, Mattie.” She said, her voice calmer, but still with an edge to it. “I know that you’re concerned. More about Carm than me, but, please, trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

The elder woman was about to retort when Carmilla placed a hand on her shoulder. “Come on, sis. Let her do her thing.” Mattie huffed, but stood up, walking from the kitchen and into the living room. Carmilla followed, giving her girlfriend a warm smile, that the blonde returned.

The moment Carmilla took a sit on the couch, Mattie scooted closer. “Are you sure you want to stay with her?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Look, kitty, you know that I tolerate her, but, Carmilla, she is _a criminal!_ A dangerous one at it.”

“Mattie—”

“No, listen to me first.” She took Carmilla’s hands in hers. “For the past few months you’ve been happier than I’ve ever seen you, especially after mom’s a Will’s death.” The two smiled sadly. “And I know that it was because of Laura. But, Carmilla, be rational about the current situation, I beg you.” Mattie’s hands now were gripping her shoulders. “Laura may be claiming that you won’t get hurt, but CIA may think otherwise.”

“And what do you want me to do?”

“Break up with her. This is your apartment. Ask her to leave. She probably has a place where she can go.” Carmilla didn’t say anything, looking her sister in the eyes. “Think about it. You know that your safety in more important to me than hers.”

Later that day, when Mattie left and Laura continued to stare at her laptop screen typing something every few seconds, Carmilla took a moment and think everything through. Laura was a hacker. A criminal who committed some serious crimes and was wanted by the government of a few countries. Laura was a woman that she was sure she knew pretty well. The woman who made her happy after all those years of coming to terms with the death of her mother and one of her brothers. The woman who made every day of the past few months bright and full of happiness. And now, all that happiness was at stake. And she knew that Mattie was right. She had to choose. Either she ended things with Laura, ensuring her safety and forgetting everything Laura brought into her life… Or stayed by Laura’s side and waited with her, hoping for the better, prolonging their happiness as long as possible.

It her eyes the choice was obvious.

She stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen, where Laura still sat. Eyes red, hair tasseled. She looked tired. Carmilla walked over, hugging the blonde around her neck, planting a lingering kiss to her temple.

“Take a break.” She whispered, threading her fingers through the blonde hair.

“I’m done already.” Laura rasped, leaning into the touch. “Mattie probably has a point.” Carmilla didn’t even have to ask what she meant.

“Maybe. But who knows, maybe we’re going to be the lesbian version of Neo and Trinity.” They both chuckled.

“I hope not.”

“Why?”

“Haven’t you seen the movie?”

“Long-long time ago. Why?”

“They both die in the end.” Laura was met with a brief silence.

“Yeah, let’s not be like them.”

Laura closed her laptop after turning it off, then stood up, stretching, feeling her back pop in a few places. Better, but she still could feel knots in her back.

Without any one words, Carmilla led her to _their_ bedroom.

What at first started as a simple back massage to ease up Laura’s muscles soon turned into something much more pleasant.

* * *

The next morning Carmilla was the first to wake up. Untangling herself from her sleeping girlfriend and after giving the said girlfriend a light peck on the lips she got dressed and went to make breakfast. She turned on the kettle and opened the fridge, thinking what she wanted to make, when the doorbell rang. She quickly glanced at the clock. 10:13 AM. It was early even for Mattie.

She went to the door, opening it with a slight caution.

On the other side were two people. Two gingers (she never knew she’d see two gingers at once). One was really tall, with long hair and athletic looking body, wearing a letterman jacket, a pair of green pants and some converse. The other one was about Carmilla’s height and weight, with short styled undercut, dressed in a white button up, black west, black jeans and some nice boots. The two looked casual, but something about them was throwing her off.

“Can I help you?” The tall one went to say something when all three heard a voice.

“Carm? Who’s there?” Laura walked out of the corner, wearing Carmilla’s shirt and some boy shorts. She looked sleepy and was rubbing her eyes, not really bothering to look at the intruders of their morning.

“You – no. Your girlfriend on the other hand.” The tall one said with a smirk. The moment she said that, Laura’s head shot up, eyes wide opened, looking way more awake than she probably wanted to be at that moment. “You’re Carmilla, right?” The tall ginger continued. Carmilla just nodded. “Hello.” She said, taking something from the inner pocket of her letterman jacket, the short ginger was pulling something from the back packet of her pants. “My name is Danny Lawrence. This is my partner LaFontaine.” Carmilla’s heart dropped into her stomach when she was presented with two documents which were stating that people in front of her were two MI6 agents. She turned to look at Laura, who looked all tensed and rigid, as if she was ready to fight. “Don’t worry, Hollis. We’re here to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I love cliffhangers and plot twists... Enjoy! :D  
> And don't forget! If you have a prompt, drop by my ask: private95.tumblr.com


End file.
